el chico Gamer
by GalaxyPhotonDragon
Summary: mori y reencarne en dbz con la habilidad de the gamer
1. chapter 1

Todo comenzó mientras estaba en la escuela imaginandome estar en Dbz y Dbs pero por una balacera mori pero apareci en un lugar desconocido y oscuro entonces al frente mio aparece una caja y me pregunto que sera pero no lo pienso mucho y camino a donde la caja la abro y me aparece las siguientes palabras

"Quieres ir a una nueva aventura? S/N"

Pulse s y vi al frente mio un seleccionador de raza /como db xenoverse/ y eleji la raza sayayin puse lo que quise y me puse Anibal e ahi salió mis estadísticas y puse aceptar ahi me adentre al mundo de Dbz y vi a mi padre y madre quien uno se llamaba Zhecare y mi madre Sallen ahi aprendi el manejo del Ki y la movilidad habia subido de nivel asi que puse 2 en agi 1 en ki 2 en vit 1 en fue uno en la suerte y 2 en con

Nombre:Anibal

Vida:4600/4600 (regeneración 12 por 10 segundos)

Ki:5400/5400 (regeneración 12 por 10 segundos)

Nivel:2 0003/00012 (para subir de nivel)

Fue:7

Agi:6

Int:8

Con:9

Vit:8

Ki:9

Reg (Ki y vida) :9

Sue:10

Ahi entrenaba y elevaba mi Ki e mi fuerza habia subido un poco mi fuerza y Ki mis padres me habian llevado a una nave y me dijieron que escapara por que pasarian cosas malas y les dije

Anibal:por que mama papa? -pregunto-

Zhecare:solo entra puse las coordenadas de la tierra

Sallen:no te preocupes hijo estaremos bien -lo golpea en la nuca y lo recuesta en ese sillon-

Ahora ponen el boton de encendido y me voy a la tierra mientras seguia inconsciente mientras que el planeta explota sin darme cuenta asi paso el dia y me empiezo a despertar e lloró pero me tranquilizo e empiezo a entrenar con la mente

-pasan 7 meses-

Habia llegado a la tierra después de goku y habia subido de nivel e puse 2 en fuerza 2 en agi 2 en vit 1 en Ki 3 en suerte y aumento mucha mi con yo diria 7 puntos y mi inteligencia aumento 12 puntos ahi me estrelle contra una pradera y ahi habia salido de la nave ahi observe mi paisaje de mi alrededor y vi lo desértico que era asi que fui a una ciudad ocultando mi cola y tomo mi nave y la cargo hacia en mi espalda

\--stats Finales de este capitulo--

Nombre:Anibal

Vida:6000/6000 (regeneración 12 por 10 segundos)

Ki:6400/6400 (regeneración 12 por 10 segundos)

Nivel:3 0006/0015 (para subir de nivel)

Fue:12

Agi:8

Int:20

Con:16

Vit:10

Ki:11

Reg (Ki y vida) :9

Sue:13


	2. La llegada a la ciudad y la máquina de G

Anibal caminaba para buscar civilizaciones y matar uno o que otro dinosaurio subiendo 2 niveles

Nombre:Anibal

Vida:6000/6000 (regeneración 12 por 10 segundos)

Ki:6400/6400 (regeneración 12 por 10 segundos)

Nivel:3 0006/0015 (para subir de nivel)

Fue:12

Agi:8

Int:20

Con:16

Vit:10

Ki:11

Reg (Ki y vida) :9

Sue:13

16 puntos para poner

Puse 2 en fuerza 6 en Agi 1 en Con 2 en Vit 1 en ki y el resto en suerte y reg ahi llegó a la capital del este y vio a muchas personas pero nadie era mas fuerte que el asi que fue a ver donde podría comprar componentes y piezas para una máquina de gravedad para entrenar asi que hizo trabajos y compro los componentes e piezas ahi fue a las montañas y empezo a crear la máquina de gravedad leyó libros y su inteligencia subio en unos 4 y termino su máquina de gravedad y entréna mucho con la gravedad aumentada x 20 e aumento su vitalidad x 2 su fuerza x 3 y su resistencia y Ki x 4 y aumento la capacidad de gravedad ya que fue a pedir trabajo ayudando y compró muchos componentes y los llevo a la máquina de gravedad y la mejoro haciendo que tuviera la gravedad x 100 y este entrenó con la gravedad x 100 subio la agilidad y la fuerza x 8 el ki y reg x 4 la resistencia y la vitalidad x 12

-pasaron 7 años-

Ahora Anibal subio de nivel a 24 y tenia 192 puntos para repartir y dos perks por subir al lvl 10 y 20 cuales eran

-ser el primer super sayayin

-tener zenkai mejorado

-obtener mucha suerte

-ser un prodigio

-poder sobrevivir en el espacio

Elejio el primero y el segundo y sus stats aumentaron mounstrosamente puso los 192 en suerte por que la suerte le ayudo a encontrar muchas cosas para armar su propia ropa de entrenamiento y les colocó pesos que pesaban 2 toneladas y su máquina de gravedad ahora era x 100,000 y ahi vivia siempre vio a goku pero no podia meterse en su vida ya que Goku ahora tenia un hijo y una esposa pero este mantenia a raya a los enemigos y Anibal Se sentia feliz asi que por eso desbloqueo el super sayayin y por eso lo controla muy bien ya que lo desbloqueo en dos años atras

\--stats finales del capitulo--

Nombre:Anibal

Vida:7,000,000/7,000,000 (regeneración 1,800 por 2 segundos)

Ki:5,000,000/5,000,000 (regeneración 1,800 por 2 segundos)

Nivel:24 0002/1987 (para subir de nivel)

Fue:5,703

Agi:4,798

Int:1,408

Con:1,988

Vit:4,361

Ki:2,597

Reg (Ki y vida) :1,720

Res:2,780

Sue:321


	3. Saga Sayayin y Saga de Freezer

Anibal estaba entrenando por que queria ser mucho mas fuerte que Vegetto asi que fui a mi máquina de Gravedad x500

Mi Agilidad y Fuerza aumento x9 Concentración aumento x5 Ki y Vitalidad aumento x13 y Mi Resistencia junto con mi Regeneración aumento x7

Nombre:Anibal

Vida:7,000,000/7,000,000 (regeneración 1,800 por 2 segundos)

Ki:5,000,000/5,000,000 (regeneración 1,800 por 2 segundos)

Nivel:24 0002/1987 (para subir de nivel)

Fue:5,703

Agi:4,798

Int:1,408

Con:1,988

Vit:4,361

Ki:2,597

Reg (Ki y vida) :1,720

Res:2,780

Sue:321

Ahi siento las energias de Piccolo junto a la de Ten,Yamcha,Gohan,Chaoz y Krillin ahi supo que empezo la saga sayayin y fue escondiendo su ki ahi vio a Nappa y a Vegeta e vio a los saibanman siguio viendo y Nadie a excepto de Kami vio todo su Ki y este empezo a hacer flexiones mientras ellos derrotaban a los saibanman cuando los derrotaron Nappa enfrento a todos y mata a Piccolo y murio ten y Yamcha e chaoz ahi solo quedaban Gohan y Krillin hasta que todos sintieron un Ki gigantesco y Vieron a un chico no mas de dieciséis que hacia que las rocas se levantaran y Vegeta vio su Cola y supo que era un sayayin asi que pregunto asustado

Vegeta:q-quien eres

Anibal:Yo? Un simple sayayin -dijo sin miedo-

Todos estaban asustados pensando que seria un enemigo pero de repente todos sintieron el Ki de Goku y Goku sintió es Monstruoso ki y fue muy rapido

E llego viendo a Vegeta y Después a Anibal y estos vieron a Anibal dar un paso pero apareció al lado de Vegeta dandole una patada haciendo que vomitara saliva y sangre y tirandole una rafaga de energía pequeña haciendo que este muy herido al borde de la muerte asi se fue a su nave y Anibal sale volando a su lugar de entrenamiento asi subiendo a la nave y llendo al espacio para tener el super sayayin 2 y el Supet sayayin 3 mientras que Goku pide una nave con camara de gravedad asi llendo a Namekusein /pasando lo del canon de las fuerzas especiales ginyu/ mientras que Anibal aumentaba su duración con sus dos transformaciones

\--stats finales del capitulo--

Nombre:Anibal

Vida:24,000,000/24,000,000 (regeneración 17,800 por 1 segundos)

Ki:14,000,000/14,000,000 (regeneración 17,800 por 1 segundos)

Nivel:24 0002/1987 (para subir de nivel)

Fue:51,327

Agi:43,182

Int:1,408

Con:9,940

Vit:56,693

Ki:33,761

Reg (Ki y vida) :12,040

Res:19,460

Sue:321


	4. El Emperador Del Mal

Freezer y Goku estaban luchando mientras que Anibal llegaba a ese planeta por provisiones pero este habría entrenado con la gravedad x1000 con sus pesas de 10 toneladas asi que subio su resistencia, fuerza y Agilidad x19 vit y ki e concentración x24 y vio a dos personas que peleaban y vio a Goku y al destructor del planeta Vegeta me enojo y hago que sientan mi ki y gritó

Anibal:Freezer!!!! -Dijo enojado-

Freezer:Otro mono estúpido -sin saber del Ki de Anibal-

Solo Goku tenia una expresión de asombro por la cantidad de Ki de ese sayayin y este volo muy velozmente hasta Freezer y golpearle un golpe quitandole el aire y vomitar sangre este siguió dándole una golpisa asi dejandolo muy herido y este jadeaba entonces cargo un Omega burst y se lo lanzo a Freezer matandolo asi bajando y llendo a su nave viajando a la tierra leyendo muchos libros y entrenando para diferentes oponentes con quien quiera enfrentar y fue a comprar comida

-pasan 3 años-

Anibal aumento mucho su inteligencia y la suerte mientras que este estudiando y mientras Goku viajaba a donde le habian dicho junto con Vegeta,Krillin,Gohan,Piccolo,Yamcha y Ten asi dejando a Chaoz en casa del maestro roshi mientras Goku intentaba buscar a ese sayayin que derroto a Freezer mientras llegan ven a la Gente corriendo menos a uno que solo caminaba todos incluso Trunks del Futuro estaban Confundido y curioso por que pensaban por que no corria pero Goku sabia quien era por su Ki y Grito

Goku:oye se que eres el chico quien derroto a Freezer -dijo a ese tipo-

Anibal:si Goku y has mejorado pero no como yo -dijo sonriendo Volteandose y mirandolo a los ojos-

Vegeta:E-eres el sayayin que me derroto -dijo sorprendido-

Anibal:si ahora tengo mas poder que antes y ahora casi nadie me derrotaran -piensa:solo bills y wiss- -sonrie y rie internamente-

Anibal caminaba pero de repente siemte el ki de maki gero y el de androide número 20

\--stats finales del capitulo--

Nombre:Anibal

Vida:38,000,000,000/38,000,000,000 (regeneración 17,800 por 1 segundos)

Ki:600,000,000/600,000,000 (regeneración 17,800 por 1 segundos)

Nivel:24 0002/1987 (para subir de nivel)

Fue:975,213

Agi:820,458

Int:6,726

Con:238,560

Vit:1,360,632

Ki:810,264

Reg (Ki y vida) :12,040

Res:369,740

Sue:321


End file.
